<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>criminal? by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115239">criminal?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [124]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/j, Anno Uno Scribere, I'm going through crisis, Mar 17, Memento mori, Unus Annus, poetry?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [124]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>criminal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what makes a criminal?<br/>I believe that there are several answers applicable to that question</p><p>some of it is definitely rooted in what one might describe as ‘evil’</p><p>(that is, the societal concept we use to label that which we see<br/>as morally corrupt, or profoundly wrong<br/>as a social concept ‘good &amp; evil’ is often (from my observation)<br/>used alongside spiritual (? unsure if this is the right word to use) phrases<br/>such as destiny or fate<br/>to invoke a supernatural concept<br/>of predetermined right and wrong (usually determined by some outer force)<br/>‘good &amp; evil’ ignores that there are shades of gray in most, if not all, moral discussions<br/>and imposes this idea that something is one or the other<br/>not that something can contain within itself both the concept of good<br/>and the concept of evil<br/>we discover for ourselves the proper morality<br/>our moral compass is shaped by life experiences<br/>we are taught morality<br/>by what our parents and other sources of influence believe<br/>we latch onto this black and white concept of ‘good and evil’<br/>that is presented to us in our youth<br/>as we first begin to understand what morality is<br/>and as we continue to develop,<br/>as we age past our youth<br/>and become more of our own persons<br/>we are able to grow past this narrow-minded view<br/>and appreciate, or at least understand, the various shades of grey that exist)</p><p>[I am unsure if that made any sense, it is very late]</p><p>so some of what is considered crime is rooted in that which is ‘evil’<br/>hatred, greed, and other such things</p><p>some people are solely motivated<br/>by power</p><p>and they will do all that it takes<br/>they will do anything they have to do</p><p>to hold on to that power that they have<br/>because they have grown addicted to the feeling of power</p><p>of the privilege they have<br/>to do whatever they want</p><p>to get caught<br/>but still to get away</p><p> </p><p>then there are those that are motivated by a need<br/>they have few other choices if they do not wish to starve and die</p><p>they have to resort to crime<br/>or an activity that is labeled as criminal</p><p>in order to survive<br/>in order to provide</p><p>for themselves<br/>and for those that fall under the category of family to them</p><p>because sometimes people are unable to find any other sort of way<br/>to provide for those that cannot provide for themselves</p><p> </p><p>there are also those who break unjust laws<br/>what they do is labeled as criminal activity</p><p>in truth, though others might not see it the same way as I<br/>it is the law that is ‘evil’, and not the actions of the person breaking it</p><p>there are many instances where the law has not been okay<br/>people have had to go to great lengths in order to thwart it</p><p>so that they could live as themselves<br/>or that they could live healthier lives</p><p>or even just so that they could survive</p><p>I think a lot of the actions we take are linked to that which we interpret as helpful to our survival</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>